Un camp d'entrainement ?
by MyamiBeach
Summary: Lors d'une soirée en famille, Hinata apprend de sa mère, qu'il devra garder sa petite sœur, Natsu, pour une durée de deux semaines. Dans le même genre de surprise, Karasuno se voit être inviter à un camp d'entraînement de deux semaines à Tokyo parmi lequel se trouvent plusieurs équipes de haut niveau. Hinata n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. Slash.
1. La garde de Natsu

Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, dardant de ses rayons devenus plus faible, le corps d'un jeune garçon courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour dépasser son ami et rival. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison ils faisaient **encore** la course l'un contre l'autre mais la seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il n'allait pas laisser son ami le dépasser. Il courut encore plus ardemment et aperçu enfin la ligne d'arrivée, qui n'était autre que le gymnase de volley-ball de leur lycée. Il s'écroula devant les quelques marches qui permettait l'accès au gymnase et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il sentit son rival s'écrouler à ses côtés, essoufflé lui aussi par la course.

« Ça fait 59 victoires à 58 pour moi, ricana le plus petit des deux.  
—Ferme-là, grogna le second tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.  
—Il ne faut pas être jaloux voyons, Kageyama-kuuun. »

Quand il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard meurtrier du dit Kageyama, Shōyō se releva en vitesse et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe de volley qui se changeait dans le local. L'un des plus âgés de l'équipe vînt l'enguirlander.

« Hinata.  
—Oui !  
—Combien de fois vous a-t-on dit de ne pas vous éloignez plus que nécessaire ? demanda-t-il d'un calme effrayant.  
—Pardon capitaine... »

Ledit capitaine soupira et secoua la chevelure de feu qui s'était baissé, penaud.

« Ce n'est rien mais la prochaine fois ne disparaissez pas comme ça. D'ailleurs où est passé Kageyama ? »

Il eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Kageyama apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le regard que lui lança son capitaine le fit frémir et détourner le regard.

« Pardon...  
—Dépêche-toi de rentrer te changer. »

Le retardataire acquiesça. L'équipe finit de se changer dans la joie et la bonne humeur, un peu trop prononcé chez les secondes années qui s'amusaient à embêter leurs cadets. Mais ils furent vite repris par leur capitaine. Quelques instants plus tard, de retour dans leurs uniformes, chacun pris le chemin du retour. Comme à leurs habitudes, ils passèrent à la supérette tenue par leur coach et sa mère, qui leur offrit des boissons en plus des brioches que leur avait offert leur capitaine Daichi pour leurs efforts durant l'entraînement. Avant de repartir Ukai les retenus pour leur annoncer une nouvelle.

« Demain rendez-vous tous sans exceptions dans la salle des professeurs après vos cours, Takeda-sensei à une annonce à faire. »

Il darda ses yeux sur les secondes années, plus particulièrement sur Tanaka et Nishinoya.

« Et je ne veux pas de retard. Compris ?  
—Oui ! scanda l'équipe.  
—Bien, et manger correctement quand vous rentrez ! »

Ils prirent chacun une des brioches et se séparèrent. Shōyō et Kageyama continuèrent un bout de chemin ensemble et finirent par se quitter, Shōyō se mit donc en selle - il prenait toujours son vélo pour aller et rentrer du lycée - et rentra rapidement. Il fut accueilli par sa petite sœur, Natsu. Elle lui ressemblait énormément avec ses cheveux de feu ébouriffés et ses grands yeux ambrés. Elle lui sauta au cou.

« Bon retour à la maison !  
—Je suis rentré ! dit-il en l'enlaçant fortement. »

Il ôta ses chaussures et les troqua pour une paire de pantoufle d'intérieur bleu. Il se laissa entraîner par sa sœur vers la salle à manger ou il découvrit sa mère mettant le couvert pour le dîner.

« Coucou maman !  
—Oh Shōyō tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui ! dit-elle en l'embrassant.  
—Takeda-sensei avait une chose urgente à régler apparemment.  
—Hum. Vous m'aidez ?  
—Ouais ! »

Ils s'affairèrent à aider leur mère et finirent par manger dans une bonne ambiance. Le dîner était agrémenté des monologues de Shōyō qui décrivait sa journée et des remarques enfantines de Natsu, ponctué des rires de la mère de famille. Quand ils passèrent au dessert, Mme. Hinata s'arrêta de manger et s'adressa à son fils aîné.

« Shōyō, il se pourrait que je doive partir durant deux semaines dans peu de temps, commença-t-elle. »

Shōyō était étonné par la nouvelle mais aussi de la façon dont elle annonçait cela.

« Comment ça ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. »

Sa mère dû le remarquer parce qu'elle lui prit la main et lui en caressa le dos.

« Ta tante-  
—Hanayo-chan ?  
—Oui, elle a quelques problèmes et elle aurait besoin de mon aide. Donc je voulais te demander si ça ne te dérangerait pas de garder ta sœur durant ce temps ? Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, avec tes cours et l'entraînement mais-  
—Ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire. Je m'en sortirai très bien ! Pas vrai Na-chan ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la cadette qui les observait curieusement. »

Elle sourit grandement et hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« Oui ! Parce que grand frère c'est le meilleur ! cria-t-elle en levant les bras vers le haut. »

Shōyō se sentit fondre devant l'adorable bouille de sa sœur et fondit sur elle pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte chaleureuse et fraternel. Leur mère sourit tendrement devant le magnifique tableau qui lui était offert et se dit que, oui c'était une très bonne idée de laisser la garde de Natsu à Shōyō. Soudain elle pensa à un détail assez important.

« Seulement pour certains jours, il faudra peut-être que tu quittes ton entraînement plus tôt pour venir la chercher. Et peut-être même la garder à ton lycée le temps que tu finisses. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Il fit la moue mais accepta quand même. C'était seulement pour deux semaines après tout.

« Par contre, il faudrait que j'en parle avec le coach, se murmura Shōyō en fronçant des sourcils. »

Mais sa mère l'entendit.

« Ah ne t'en fait pas pour ça mon chéri. Je m'occuperai de l'administration de ton lycée et de parler avec ton entraîneur, dit-elle avec un doux sourire comme pour apaiser son fils qu'elle savait tourmenter. »

Il lui offrit un grand sourire et se releva en lâchant sa sœur pour prendra sa mère dans ses bras.

« T'es la meilleure ! »

Mme. Hinata rigola d'un rire cristallin et cajola son fils.

« C'est pas juste moi aussi je veux que maman me fasse un câlin ! cria soudain Natsu en faisait la moue.  
—Mais bien sûr ! Viens là ma poupée ! »

Et ils finirent leur dîner enlacés les uns aux autres. Le lendemain, sa mère le prévint qu'elle l'accompagnerait au lycée après avoir déposé Natsu, pour s'occuper du problème administratif. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Shōyō ne prit pas son vélo et monta dans leur voiture à l'arrière avec sa sœur, pour jouer avec elle. Il l'embrassa quand ils arrivèrent devant l'école primaire et attendit le retour de sa mère. Entre temps il était passé sur le siège passager. La route vers le lycée se fit dans le calme jusqu'à ce que la maman décidât de briefer son fils sur ce qu'il devra faire durant les deux semaines et lui communiqua ainsi, l'emploi du temps de Natsu qu'il inscrivit sur l'application bloc note de son téléphone portable.

« Heureusement que je t'ai appris à faire à manger, soupira de soulagement la génitrice. Même si ce n'est pas toujours réussi, continua-t-elle avec une grimace voulue.  
—Hey ! Je t'ai entendu ! »

Elle rigola de l'air outré de son enfant et bifurqua dans une allée adjacente au lycée, où se trouvait le parking. Elle gara la voiture et accompagna son fils qui la guida vers la salle des professeurs. Beaucoup d'élève se retournèrent sur leur passage, ce qui intrigua Mme. Hinata. Elle se pencha légèrement vers son fils pour attirer son attention et lui demanda le pourquoi de cette attention particulière.

« Ce doit être parce qu'il est rare de croiser un parent d'élève ? proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
—Peut être.  
—Ah ! On est arrivés ! »

Il toqua contre la porte grise qui s'ouvrit en coulissant, offrant à leur vue le visage souriant d'une professeure.

« Hinata ! Que se passe-t-il ? C'est rare de te voir à la salle des professeurs. Tu as plutôt tendance à la fuir, dit la jeune professeure. »

Shōyō alla répliquer quand il vit la lueur moqueuse qui flottait dans les yeux noirs de son interlocutrice. Il maugréa et évita consciencieusement le regard curieux de sa mère. Il se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole.

« Bonjour Ono-sensei. Ma mère, qu'il désigna d'un geste de la main, voulait parler avec Takeda-sensei.  
—Oh vous êtes la mère d'Hinata ! s'exclama sa professeure principale. Enchanté je suis sa professeure principale. »

Mme. Hinata prit chaleureusement la main qui lui était tendu. Elles commencèrent à parler de Shōyō au grand dam de celui-ci. Il commença à paniquer, quand il aperçut Takeda à travers l'ouverture de la salle des professeurs. Il l'appela donc avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix lorsqu'il entendit que les deux femmes avaient entamées la dangereuse pente qu'était ses notes. Il déglutit fortement et souffla de soulagement quand il vit le responsable du club de volley ouvrir la porte entièrement, lui permettant de se positionner au côté d'Ono-sensei.

« Hinata, bonjour ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?  
—Bonjour sensei ! Eh bien, il se racla gorge et attrapa la manche de sa mère pour lui faire comprendre que son professeur était là.  
—Ah excusez-moi ! Enchanté, je suis la mère de Shōyō, vous devez être Takeda-sensei ? »

Takeda était étonné mais se ressaisit rapidement.

« En effet, enchanté de même. Vous avez besoin de renseignement ?  
—En effet, j'ai un léger problème sur les bras et je voudrais en parler avec vous et le proviseur adjoint. Si cela est possible bien sûr. »

Son fils sursauta à la mention du proviseur adjoint sous le regard perçant de ses deux professeurs, qui n'avaient pas manqués une miette de son attitude.

« Bien évidemment, répondit Takeda. Veuillez me suivre, nous allons nous installer plus loin.  
—Bien. »

Elle se tourna vers son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je m'occupe de les convaincre et toi pendant ce temps tu vas aller en cour.  
—Mais-  
—Pas de mais qui tienne, Shōyō. Tu ne rateras pas une leçon. C'est hors de question. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, intimidante.

« Surtout après ce que ma dit Ono-sensei sur ton compte. »

Il glapit et lança un regard craintif à sa professeure qui observait tout cela d'un regard amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a-  
—Peu importe. Nous verrons ce soir. »

Shōyō se dit que ce serait une bonne idée de partir très loin soudainement. Dans un autre pays. Voire une autre planète. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur et vit sa professeure principale, lui sourire.

« Je vais te raccompagner, puisque nous avons cours ensemble la première heure. »

Il hocha la tête, sa mère lui planta un baiser sur le front et rentra dans la salle avec Takeda. Il rejoignit sa salle de classe en jetant fréquemment des regards en arrière sous l'œil amusé d'Ono.

« Elle ne va pas s'envoler tu sais ? »

Il sursauta et acquiesça rapidement.

« Je sais mais...je me demande juste si elle va réussir à les convaincre, finit-il en murmurant. Et si je survivrai à la tempête ce soir... »

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, retentit pile au moment où ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la seconde cinq.


	2. Un camp à Tokyo !

Bonjour! Bonjour !

Je voulais rapidement me présenter vu que j'ai totalement oublié de le faire au chapitre 1 (idiote que je suis.) Je suis donc MyamiBeach, 20 ans et je suis tombé dans la spirale infernale qu'est l'amour envers Haikyuu depuis bientôt...trop longtemps uwu

Cette fanfiction est la première que je poste sur ce site, donc je vous avoue que j'ai un peu galérer à poster les 2 premiers chapitres XD Etre lectrice c'est vachement plus simple...bref ! Pour cette fanfiction je tiens à préciser (avant qu'on ne m'accuse de plagiat) que j'avais déjà commencé à la poster sur Wattpad, il y a peut-être 2-3 ans et je l'avais laisser à l'abandon. J'ai un peu fuis la plateforme parce que...Wattpad quoi, pas besoin de préciser pourquoi, vous le savez autant que moi. Je compte aussi transférer mon autre fanfiction IwaOi ici. M'enfin c'est pas le propos ! J'espère que vous allez appréciez mon histoire et que je me perdrais pas trop dans le scénario comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire ^^"

Je tiens à remercier **Izumi** pour son commentaire sur le chapitre précédent. Ta suggestion avec la balle volant vers Natsu et où Hinata la protège pourrait être inclus évidemment ^^ je prends en compte toutes les suggestions et si elles collent avec le scénario, il n'y a aucune raison que je ne tente pas de les incruster. Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

Merci aussi à **Theo Barrat** pour son commentaire, aux Favoris et aux Follows, vous êtes géniaux :D

Breeeeeef! Trêve de bavardages inutiles et place au nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shōyō s'affala sur son bureau en soupirant de soulagement. Il zieuta l'horloge et vit qu'elle affichait 16h00. Voyant son professeur de littérature s'en aller en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de journée, il pût sortir son téléphone portable à clapet rouge et lire le message envoyé par sa mère quelques heures plus tôt :

_De : Maman_

_Objet : Aucun_

_J'ai fini de discuter avec ton professeur et le proviseur adjoint. Ils ont accepté à condition que vous ne vous fassiez pas trop remarquer et que tu t'occupes bien de Natsu. Takeda-sensei va en parler avec ton coach mais il a dit qu'il acceptera sûrement. Je compte donc sur toi pour les deux prochaines semaines Shōyō ! Bisous à ce soir !_

_Ps : Au faite, c'est quoi cette histoire de perruque volante ?_

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il pourra garder Natsu sans problème mais il glapît en lisant la fin.

« Vaut mieux pas qu'elle sache, marmonna-t-il en tapant une réponse rapide. »

Il rangea son téléphone et ses cahiers dans son sac en bandoulière, dit au revoir à ses amis et rejoignit le gymnase. Il se changea rapidement et rejoignit ses aînés déjà présents sur le terrain.

« Oï Hinata ! l'apostropha Koushi Sugawara, un troisième année. Échauffe-toi et ensuite rejoins moi on s'entraînera sur des passes au troisième tempo !  
—Osu ! »

Il rejoignit Tanaka et Nishinoya qui faisait des tours de terrains tout en se chamaillant pour savoir qui arriverait à surprendre Kiyoko, la manager pour laquelle ils avaient un faible. En voyant la grande perc- Tsukishima, entrer dans le gymnase à son tour et lui lancer un regard emplit de moquerie, il se fit la réflexion de ne pas laisser Natsu l'approcher. _Il pourrait la corrompre_, pensa-t-il en lui lançant un regard peu amène. Après une réflexion déplacée sur sa taille, Hinata s'enflamma contre Tsukishima sous les rires du reste de l'équipe. Kageyama arriva ensuite en compagnie de leur coach, Yachi la seconde manager et de Kiyoko. Ce qui rendit furieux le duo inséparable de seconde qui se calmèrent aussitôt sous les regards noirs de Daichi et Ennoshita.

Comme convenu après l'échauffement, Sugawara s'entraîna à faire des passes avec Hinata. Il lui fit une passe droite mais trop courte que Hinata ne put rattraper.

« Désolé elle était un peu trop courte. On recommence ! »

Ils retentèrent mais cette fois, ce fût Hinata qui ne sauta pas au bon moment. Ils réessayèrent une troisième fois et cette fois ce fût la bonne. Sugawara fit une passe haute pas trop éloigné du filet tandis qu'Hinata s'élança au moment où le ballon touchait les mains du passeur. Hinata s'extasia devant l'attaque qu'il avait pu effectuer grâce à la passe de Sugawara. Le reste de l'équipe les félicitèrent et Kageyama se renfrogna en voyant les progrès qu'il devait encore accomplir. Il s'approcha de son aîné.

« Je ne perdrais pas.  
—Hein ?  
—Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu en fasses une compétition ? dit Daichi exaspéré.  
—Oooohhh ! cria soudain Hinata. La prochaine je ne perdrais pas non plus Kageyama !  
—Je t'attends ! »

Daichi et Sugawara les regardèrent s'enflammer en rigolant, exaspérés et habitués à ce genre de scène. Daichi en profita pour observer discrètement son meilleur ami, rire des imbécillités de leurs cadets. À ce moment-là, il ne pût que le trouver adorable. Un doux sourire se forma sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Sentant un regard sur lui, Sugawara se tourna vers Daichi qui détourna la tête au même moment, le faisant sourciller.

« Un problème Daichi ?  
—Non aucun, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en le regardant avec un léger sourire que Sugawara senti crispé. »

Il alla répondre lorsque la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit sur un Takeda tout essoufflé. Tout le monde se regroupa, sachant que leur professeur, allait leurs annoncer une nouvelle importante. Ils trépignèrent d'impatience, parce qu'au club, qui dit nouvelle importante dit entraînements ou tournois de volley.

« Êtes-vous prêt ? »

Il balaya l'assemblée du regard puis plaqua sa main contre le mur où ils y virent un papier.

« Un camp d'entraînement !  
—Génial ! »

Et ce fut le chaos. Chacun commença à parler avec son voisin. Tanaka et Nishinoya s'enflammèrent encore plus et hurlèrent à qui voulez bien l'entendre, qu'ils ne laisseront personnes s'approcher de Kiyoko. Kageyama et Hinata s'excitèrent comme à leur habitude en promettant à Tsukishima qu'ils ne perdraient pas, sous son œil blasé à souhait et les rires de Yamaguchi. Asahi et Sugawara essayèrent de les calmer, en vain et le trio composé d'Ennoshita, Narita et Kinoshita regardèrent tout cela d'un air tout aussi blasé que Tsukishima, bien qu'assez amusé. Ennoshita ennuyé par les hurlement de Tanaka et Nishinoya, se glissa dans leur dos afin de les faire taire quand soudain tout le monde s'arrêta de bouger et de respirer. Car chacun savait que l'onde meurtrière dans leur dos ne leur voulait pas du bien.

« C'est bien un capitaine. Sans aucun mot il a réussi à ramener de l'ordre, soupira Ukai en souriant, alors que Takeda riait d'un air gêné.  
—Je ne veux plus vous entendre, gronda Daichi.  
—...oui..., marmonnèrent les excités de service. »

Asahi se décrispa et Sugawara le rassura en lui frottant le dos, d'un sourire amusé. Takeda se racla la gorge et reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

« Je disais donc que nous allions participer à un camp d'entraînement. À Tokyo !  
—Ohh ! s'exclamèrent-ils une seconde fois.  
—Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Ennoshita stupéfait.  
—Vous vous êtes encore agenouillé ? demanda Daichi crispé, espérant de tout cœur que ce n'était pas -encore- le cas.  
—Non non, pas pour cette fois, répondit le responsable en rigolant.  
—C'est Nekomata-sensei, qui l'a contacté, continua Ukai en frottant ses cheveux blonds. Cette année a été organisé par quelques entraîneurs, un camp d'entraînement d'une durée de deux semaines réunissant différentes équipes du pays.  
—Et on a été invité à un entraînement aussi important ? demanda Nishinoya surpris.  
—C'est dingue, dit Tanaka.  
—Totalement...  
—Hallucinant.  
—Sidérant.  
—Carrément,  
—Dément !  
—Impres-  
—On a compris, taisez-vous ! dit Narita exaspéré.  
—Et quelle équipe est convié à par la nôtre et celle de Nekoma ? interrogea Yamaguchi. »

Takeda relu la fiche qu'il avait en main et énuméra les équipes :

« Nous avons quatre équipes de Miyagi en plus de la nôtre : Dateko, Johzenji, Shiratorizawa et Seijō. »

On entendit plus que l'on ne vit les mâchoires des joueurs tomber. Voyant que cela aller tourner à la catastrophe, Takeda enchaîna rapidement avec les autres équipes.

« Celles situées à Tokyo sont celles de Fukurōdani, Shinzen, Ubugawa et bien sûr, Nekoma. Itachiyama devait participer mais leur coach à changer d'avis il y a quelques jours. »

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il avait perdu la totalité de ses joueurs. Même les plus taciturnes et ayant beaucoup de sang-froid, s'étaient figés. Et pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure, ce fût le chaos. Mais un chaos différent. Les coachs virent Yamaguchi et Ennoshita tomber à genou le visage pâle, Tsukishima fermer les yeux et se pincer l'arrête du nez et Asahi et Yachi trembler. Daichi et Sugawara soupirèrent de désespoir. Le capitaine entendait déjà les voix de Kōtarō Bokuto et de Tetsurō Kuroo se moquer de leur piètre performance. Il sentait déjà une migraine arriver en pensant à toutes les pénalités que leur équipe recevra.

« Sérieusement ? On va jouer contre les meilleures équipes lycéennes du Japon ? demanda Kinoshita, les épaules voûtées.  
—C'est une opportunité qui n'arrive pratiquement jamais.  
—Oui mais-  
—C'est génial ! hurlèrent soudainement Nishinoya et Hinata.  
—Je vais revoir Kenma ! s'excita Hinata, tout guilleret. »

Kageyama s'était mis à grommeler dès l'annonce de la participation de Seijō. Tsukishima qui s'était rapidement remit de ses émotions, en profita pour le taquiner sous les rires de Nishinoya. En dépit des tremblements et de la peur qui lui tordait les boyaux, Asahi essaya de les calmer, en vain. Prit de pitié, Daichi vînt à son secours et empoigna fermement l'épaule de Tsukishima qui s'arrêta instantanément.

« Attendez ! s'écria soudainement Tanaka, prit d'une lumière divine. On va les côtoyer durant deux semaines, c'est bien ça ?  
—Oui, lui répondit Takeda. Vous dormirez dans les dortoirs du lycée Shinzen, là où se passera le camp.  
—Ça veut dire qu'on va côtoyer le Grand Roi durant deux semaines ?! s'écria Tanaka.  
—Ryû ! cria Nishinoya. C'est horrible ! Il faut protéger Kiyoko-san ! »

Avant d'avoir pu dire 'ouf', les deux énergumènes se trouvèrent devant la manager, la faisant sursauter.

« Kiyoko-san, commença Tanaka, ne t'inquiètes pas nous te protégerons aux périls de nos vies durant ce camp !  
—Ryû à raison, personne ne pourra t'approcher sans notre consentement ! Les amis ! s'exclama Nishinoya en se tournant, le but de ce camp est de ne laisser aucun joueur l'approcher ! Je compte sur v-AIE !  
—Ça suffit vos bêtises ! s'exclama Sugawara les poings sur les hanches.  
—Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, dit Kiyoko. Je serai avec les autres manageuses et Hitoka-chan.  
—Vous avez compris ? demanda Daichi. Je ne veux pas avoir à vous surveiller durant ces deux semaines, menaça-t-il.  
—Oui... »

Les adultes soupirèrent. _Ce camp promettait d'être long_…. Ukai ramena l'attention à son point de départ.

« J'ai une autre information à faire partager, dit Takeda. »

Il ré attira l'attention de toute l'équipe et fit signe à Hinata de s'approcher. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant se figer d'appréhension.

« La mère d'Hinata est venu me voir ce matin, pour me demander l'autorisation de garder, à partir de la semaine prochaine et ce pour deux semaines, sa fille donc la petite sœur d'Hinata, ici avec nous durant les entraînements. »

Il y eu un lourd silence puis les questions et remarques fusèrent à travers le gymnase faisant crisper les entraîneurs. Hinata sourit nerveusement et passa une main dans ses cheveux flamboyants en essayant de répondre aux questions que lui posaient ses camarades de jeu, notamment Tanaka et Nishinoya.

« Pourquoi tu dois garder ta sœur ? lança Tanaka.  
—Ta mère a un problème ? continua Nishinoya.  
—Ne dit pas ça comme ça, gronda Sugawara.  
—Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Hinata. C'est seulement qu'elle doit régler quelque chose avec ma tante qui habite à Tokyo et qu'elle ne peut pas emmener Natsu avec elle donc je m'en chargerai. Mais ne vous en fait pas, c'est un ange, finit-il avec un grand sourire.  
—Génial, soupira Tsukishima. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas aussi benêt que son frère et certains autres énergumènes. »

Un frisson désagréable traversa Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama et Tanaka.

« Tsukishima enfoiré ! cria Nishinoya.  
—Un jour je te tuerai ! promis un Kageyama énervé.  
—Oh le Roi me fait l'honneur de se préoccuper de ma petite personne. Ça ne doit pas arriver très souvent, railla le central.  
—Espèce de-  
—Ça suffit maintenant ! grogna Daichi visiblement sur le point de craquer.  
—Mais capitaine, il !  
—Pas de mais ! Tsukishima tu t'arrêtes maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment. Sensei vous pouvez continuer.  
—Merci Sawamura. La petite sœur de Hinata viendra donc à partir de demain et jusqu'aux vacances, assister aux entraînements, finit-il en soufflant. »

Cela interpella Hinata. _Les vacances ? Mais le camp d'entraînement est..._

« Sensei, ma mère est-elle au courant pour le camp ? questionna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'en ai informé ce matin même, et elle accepte qu'elle nous accompagne faute de moyens, répondît-il, interceptant sa future question. Il va juste falloir trouver comment l'occuper durant les deux semaines.  
—Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'en fais mon affaire ! sourit le feinteur. Par contre durant les entraînements il faut quelqu'un pour la surveiller... »

Ils réfléchirent quelques secondes avant que Kiyoko ne s'avance.

« Elle pourrait rester avec les manageuses et les professeurs durant ce temps-là. On pourrait faire des tours de garde.  
—C'est une bonne idée Shimizu ! Voilà ce qu'on ferra ! Il suffit maintenant que je prévienne les autres équipes et tout devrait être bon !  
—Sensei quand partons-nous ? demanda Ennoshita tout en tenant Tanaka qui se débattait pour on ne savait quelle raison.  
—Le camp commence...la semaine prochaine ! lui répondît-il après avoir consulter sa fiche. »

Il acquiesça et Ukai somma tout le monde de retourner à leur entraînement. Avant que tous s'éparpillent pour s'entraîner, Takeda leur fit savoir qu'ils devaient faire signer une feuille d'autorisations à leurs parents.

« Ne t'en fait pas Hinata, le rassura le plus vieux en le voyant paniquer, ta mère a déjà remplis le papier. »

Tous les joueurs reprirent alors leur place dans le gymnase et continuèrent à affiner leur technique, encore plus motivé par l'annonce du camp d'entraînement. Les deux entraîneurs étaient heureux de la rigueur que mettaient leurs joueurs et agréablement surpris par leur soudain calme...

« HINATA ENFOIRÉ ! vociféra Kageyama après s'être prit un ballon en pleine tête. »

...ou peut-être pas.


End file.
